gta_highways_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos Transit
Los Santos Transit is the transportation authority network in Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website. Overview Los Santos Transit operates bus services and a light rail system. It is based on the Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority. The Arrow is the name of the light rail system while the Bullet is the name of the bus system. The Bullet The Bullet is the name of the bus system in Los Santos. There are four versions of the buses: blue, red, orange and turquoise. They can be found around the city and all of them drive to Downtown LS, according to their destination sign. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the only way to obtain a bus is to purchase one or visit the Dashound Bus Center in Textile City which is used as a station for the LST buses. The bus system extends out of Los Santos as far as Paleto Bay, as seen in the Paleto Score Setup where Lester arrives on an LST bus from Los Santos. The Arrow The Arrow is the name of Los Santos' only light rail line. The line has 11 stations and expands through most of the largest neighborhoods in Los Santos and the incorporated city of Davis. The system is both overground and underground. The trains are based on the real life Siemens P2000 cars. The network starts and ends with loops at Davis and at Los Santos International Airport. An extension to Vinewood is under construction. The extension tunnels can be seen on the map when at stations or when riding the tram. A full loop of the arrow system takes approximately 52 minutes in real time, or 26 hours in-game. The LST is based on the Los Angeles County Metro Rail; the underground segment resembles the Red Line, while the above ground segments are based on the light rail lines of Los Angeles. According to a Weazel News radio segment, The Los Santos Transit Authority announced funding for a new street car project for sixteen billion dollars. Rails will run on many popular streets, shutting them down for years during construction, and are promised to move traffic up to three miles per hour. Stations *Davis Station - Carson Avenue, Davis. *Pillbox South Station - Alta Street, Pillbox Hill. *Little Seoul Station - San Andreas Avenue, Little Seoul. *Del Perro Station - Prosperity Street, Del Perro. *Portola Drive Station - Portola Drive, Rockford Hills. *Burton Station - San Vitus Boulevard, Burton. *Pillbox North Station (Closed/Under Construction) - Downtown. *Strawberry Station - Olympic Freeway and Strawberry Avenue, Strawberry. *Puerto Del Sol Station - Innocence Boulevard, Little Seoul. *LSIA Parking Station - Los Santos International Airport car-park. *LSIA Terminal 4 Station - New Empire Way, Los Santos International Airport. Gallery Los_santos_transit_map.png|LST stations map. LS_Transit_System_Map.jpg|A conceptual, fan-made transit map featured on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Lossantostransitajm.jpg|Light Rail Vehicle operated by Los Santos Transit. LosSantosTransit-GTAV-HowToTravel.png|"How to Travel" In-game BurtonStationLST-GTAV.png|Burton Station. DavisStationLST-GTAV.png|Davis Station. DelPerroStationLST-GTAV.png|Del Perro Station. LittleSeoulStationLST-GTAV.png|Little Seoul Station. LSIAParkingStationLST-GTAV.png|LSIA Parking Station. LSIAStationLST-GTAV.png|LSIA Terminal 4 Station. PillboxNorthStationLST-GTAV.png|Pillbox North Station (under construction). PillboxSouthStationLST-GTAV.png|Pillbox South Station. PortolaDriveStationLST-GTAV.png|Portola Drive Station. PuertoDelSolStationLST-GTAV.png|Puerto Del Sol Station. StrawberryStationLST-GTAV.png|Strawberry Station. UndergroundLST-GTAV.jpg|LST underground station. PortolaStation1LST-GTAV.jpg|Underground station waiting area. PortolaStationLST-GTAV.jpg|Portola Drive Station underground entrance. BurtonLST-GTAV.jpg|Burton Station underground entrance. DashoundBusCenter-GTAV.png|Dashound Bus Center in Textile City. Interior maps LSMetroTunnels-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Underground tunnels. LSMetroStation-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Burton Station map layout. LSMetroStation2-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Portola Drive Station map layout. LSMetroStation3-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Del Perro Station map layout. LSMetroStation4-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Little Seoul Station map layout. LSMetroStation5-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|LSIA Parking Station map layout. LSMetroStation6-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|LSIA Terminal 4 Station map layout. Trivia * The ticket machines in the ground level stations are exact copies of the real LA Metro ticket machines, even with the in-game rendition featuring the copyrighted Tap card logo on the machines. * It is stated in a radio advertisement that the transit system is extremely unpopular and for "losers", but commuters still need to take it in order to avoid the dreaded Los Santos traffic. *While in LST stations, the player can hear various announcements over the PA. Despite one of the announcements asking riders to not use cell phones and computers, the player may safely use their cell phone while riding. *Other announcements over the PA include: "Your safety is important to us, surveillance cameras are posted, though not monitored" and "Riding a train is not an excuse for inappropriate touching, no matter how tempting." *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the doors of the trains do not close. * Unlike in Grand Theft Auto IV, the train will stop when anything is on its way. Category:Transport in GTA V Category:Trains Category:Transport Companies Category:Public Transport